Manly Roger
by Smarty 94
Summary: Roger and Wendy recall the time they were in Gravity Falls visiting Manly Dan and Roger was trained by the lumber jack before saving him from Poison Ivy.
1. Story Begins

With Roger; he was climbing up a tree Mulan style, but using his claws.

He reached the top of the tree and sat down.

He chuckled.

"Who says that meerkat claws are only meant for digging?" said Roger.

A knocking sound was heard.

"Huh, knock on wood." said Roger.

More knocking was heard.

This confused Roger more.

"What the?" said Roger.

He grabbed a pinecone and dropped it down the tree.

"OW!" yelled a voice.

Roger became shocked and looked at the readers.

"Oh shit." said Roger.

At the bottom of the tree was Meek who was rubbing his head, Luna, and Wendy as Roger was climbing down the tree head first.

He reached the ground and stood up.

"Whew, never would have thought that would work." said Roger.

He retracted his claws.

Wendy is shocked.

"Yikes, never would have thought you could pull that off." said Wendy.

"Eh, how else could I have climbed that one tree in Gravity Falls?" said Roger.

"Oh yeah, I've been wondering what all happened in Gravity Falls whilest me and Luna were on that one planet." said Meek.

"Yeah, full details." said Luna.

Roger sighed.

"Where do we begin? It all started off when I was just minding my own business." Roger said as the scene changed to him sitting on a bench some time back playing on his phone.

He was playing some type of game involving landscapes, coins, gems, and buildings.

The meerkat touched some coins on the screen as they disappeared into a wallet.

Then Wendy appeared and sat down next to him.

"Hey, what you up to?" said Wendy.

"Not much." said Roger, "Just being me."

Wendy saw the game he was playing.

"What're you playing anyways?" said Wendy.

"Some freemium game where you collect coins and gems just to create a town and or city." said Roger, "I already spent 50 cents of real currency just to get fake currency to build a shopping mall."

"You just collect fake currency to build things?" said Wendy, "Despite sometimes using real currency at times."

"Yeah, it's weird." said Roger.

Wendy took the phone out of Roger's hands and tapped on some coins and gems before tapping on an empty site, causing a school to appear.

"This sucks, what idiot would play such a game?" said Wendy.

"Me for starters." said Roger.

"Besides you." said Wendy.

Roger nodded.

"People who are interested in whatever show the town building game is based off of." said Roger.

"I can tell." said Wendy.

Roger took his phone back and pocketed it.

"So what brings you to Toon City anyways?" said Roger.

Wendy giggled.

"If you must know, I'm just wonder if you wanted to meet my family." said Wendy, "It was my idea."

Roger stared at her.

"Your father got to you, didn't he?" said Roger.

Wendy sighed.

"He did." She said.

"Typical." said Roger.

"He just wants to get to know you is all." said Wendy.

"Well from the picture you sent me, I should be scared of him." Roger said before pulling out his phone and showed a picture of Manly Dan with his head plastered onto the body of Hulk.

Wendy groaned.

"That's my father for you, always finding a way to appear more manly." said Wendy.

"Sure beats my profile picture." Roger said before showing a picture of himself the size of a regular meerkat talking to a regular meerkat.

**Interview Gag**

"Yeah I suck at profile pictures." said Roger.

**End Interview Gag**

"I don't do to well meeting other people's parents. Unless they're parents who my cousin has met and put a good word in about me to." said Roger.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." said Wendy.

Roger nodded.

"The main thing that worries me is that I won't make that good an impression on him or your brothers." said Roger.

Wendy put a hand on Roger's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter if you make a good impression on dad, what matters is that you met him without any trouble. Besides, I already met your half sister who might be your step sister on your mothers side, you should give dad a chance. Also, the reason I agreed to go out with you was because you didn't try to hard to impress me, you were just being yourself, that's something all my previous boyfriends were unable to do. So please, meet my father so that he'll know the kind of person you are." said Wendy.

Roger looked at Wendy as a dinging sound was heard.

He pulled out his phone and saw a text from Meek saying 'Me and some friends will be traveling through space for the day, you wanna come?'

He looked at Wendy then at the message before doing some texting.

He then turned the phone to Wendy, revealing he typed down 'Cant, I'd love to spend some time with my cousin, but I'm going to Gravity Falls to meet Wendy's father.'

The meerkat then pushed the send icon.

"When do we get to your home?" said Roger.

The scene quickly changed to Gravity Falls in front of the Corduroy home.

"Now." said Wendy.

Roger became shocked and looked around confused.

"Hey how did we show up here so quickly?" said Roger.

"Cartoon world, don't ask." said Wendy.

Roger shook his head before looking up and gasping in shock as Manly Dan was glarging at him.

The meerkat was sweating nervously as the Corduroy father was inspecting him.

"This the one?" said Manly Dan.

"It was a choice between him and some guy called Ed who is really idiotic." said Wendy.

Manly Dan got close to Roger and lifted his arms up a bit.

Roger gulped.

"This guy know boundaries by chance?" said Roger, "I don't feel comfortable right now."

"You should see how he goes fishing." said Wendy.

"I'm afraid to ask." said Roger.

He then shrieked in shock as Manly Dan lifted him up by the ankle.

"Think you got what it takes to date my daughter?" said Manly Dan.

"I don't know, you tell me." said Roger.

He was then dropped on his back.

"You need to prove yourself worthy first." said Manly Dan.

Later; the three were deep in a forest looking at a tree.

"By chopping down this tree." said Manly Dan.

Roger scoffed.

"That's easy." said Roger.

He pushed a button on his backpack before his wingsuit and blasers appeared.

Swords appeared on the blasters, but the wingsuit was removed from his body.

"With only a finger." said Manly Dan.

Roger became shocked.

"What?" said Roger.

"Yeah, you need to prove how manly you are." said Wendy.

"By knocking over a tree with just one finger?" said Roger.

"I'm capable of such feat, are you?" said Manly Dan.

"Hell no. There is no way it can be done. These trees are stronger then anyone could imagine. Watch." said Roger.

He stuck a finger out and lighty tapped the tree.

"See, nothing." said Roger.

But then the tree tipped over.

"That was dead to begin with." said Roger.

Wendy is shocked.

"Wow, who'd have thought." said Wendy.

Then every other tree fell over and hit the ground, shocking Roger.

"Uh, timber?" said Rock.

He then looked at Manly Dan who was looming over and glaring at him.

"I've got something to say to you." said Manly Dan.

The meerkat gulped and started sweating nervously.

Manly Dan chuckled and smacked Roger on the back.

"You've got some spunk kid." said Manly Dan, "I like a kid with some spunk."

Roger became confused.

"Huh? I'm confused, I have spunk, yet I accidentally knocked over a tree and all the other trees in this forest?" said Roger, "How did that happened?"

"Well, you just tapped one tree and-"Wendy said before being interrupted by Roger.

"Not that, how did I all of a sudden get spunk?" said Roger.

"Because you destroyed an entire forest in less then a day when it would have taken me a few days, weeks, months, or years to finish." said Manly Dan.

He chuckled again.

"I like you so much." said Manly Dan.

"Well don't get any ideas, because I don't roll that way, I'm straight." said Roger.

Wendy's father laughed some more.

"He's got a sense of humor this one." said Manly Dan.

He smiled and smirked.

"I'm going to enjoy getting to know you during the weekend." said Manly Dan.

Roger became shocked.

"Weekend? I was told this was a one day deal." said Roger.

But Manly Dan laughed.

"Trust me you furry creature you'll do great this weekend." He said, "When I'm done with you, you'll be proud to call yourself a Corduroy."

Manly Dan walked off.

"Aw crap, and here I was hoping this would only be a meet and greet." said Roger.

Wendy nodded.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm not to fond of the name Corduroy because it sounds weird." said Wendy.

"I thought it was because of this." Roger said before pulling out a book titled Corduroy.

Wendy looked at the book.

"Huh, what a coincidence." said Wendy.

"I know right?" Roger asked.


	2. Drunk Roger and Manly Dan

In the Corduroy household; Roger was sitting on a couch with the Corduroy brothers.

"So wait, you're from a trailer park on the planet Mobius living in a trailer with parents who are each married to people of the same gender, and the one person you're closest to in the family is your younger half sister who might be your step sister?" said one of the brothers.

Roger nodded.

"Yep, she views me as her best friend. We keep in touch every night." said Roger.

The brothers nodded.

"Okay." said another brother.

The Final brother smirked.

"You've got it set for you." said the final brother.

"Don't encourage me." said Roger.

**Interview Gag**

"Yeah, I'm not fond of people encouraging me to do things." said Roger, "Last time that happened, I wound up in hell getting lessions from Hades."

**End Interview Gag**

The brothers noticed the button on Roger's backpack and one of them reached for it.

But the meerkat pushed his hand away.

"I wouldn't do that inside, unless you want to be knocked into a wall and I get sent flying through the roof." said Roger.

The brothers laughed and pressed the button.

Then Roger's wingsuit appeared before the metal wings emerged from the backpack and hit one of the brothers, knocking him out.

"Oh boy." said Roger.

His suit then flew him out of the house before crashing through the roof.

**Interview Gag**

First was Wendy.

"The one reason why he does most of his stuff outdoors." said Wendy.

Next were her brothers.

One was laughing.

"Ok that's crazy." He said.

The second brother has an ice pack.

"That hurt." He said.

"That's awesome." said the last brother.

Lastly was Roger.

"I warned them." said Roger.

**End Interview Gag**

Everyone looked at the hole in the ceiling.

"YOU GUY'S HAVE INSURANCE RIGHT!" Roger yelled.

"Yeah we're covered." said Manly Dan.

But Roger returned and accidentally took Manly Dan with him.

Roger gulped.

Manly Dan became shocked.

"You can fly?" said Manly Dan.

"Don't start calling me Peter Pan." said Roger.

"Ok Tinker Bell." said Manley Dan.

Roger groaned.

The jetpack resumed to fly Roger and Manly Dan around before sputtering a bit and the two fell down and crashed into some type of brewery.

Lots of singing was heard before the two exited the brewery very drunk and happy.

"Oh man, I love you so much." said Manly Dan.

Roger chuckled.

"I know dude." Roger said before hiccuping.

"Also when I'm also eating I like to dress up as female Super Heroes and my favorite color is Pink." said a Drunk Manly Dan.

"Bitch please, I failed a driving test due to being drunk once, but I sobered up the next day." said Roger, "And passed with flying colors."

Then some siren sounds were heard and the two saw Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland exiting their car and approaching the two.

"Oh no, it's the pigs. I'd better start singing that song that disrespects cops that Ice Cube sang." said Roger.

He was then whacked by a nighstick.

"There'll be none of that." said Blubs, "We recieved a call about a crashing sound at a brewery."

"That was us." said Manly Dan, "Went flying and accidentally crashed through the roof."

Roger burped loudly.

"And now we're very intoxicated right now." Roger said before hicupping again.

The cops looked at each other.

Later at the Corduroy home; a knocking was heard at the door.

Wendy and her brothers answered the door.

On the other side was the two cops with the still drunk Roger and Manly Dan.

Wendy groaned.

"Oh boy, what trouble did they get into?" said Wendy.

The cops are mad.

"They crashed into a brewery and drank all the contents of the place." said Durland.

"We did a breathalyzer test on them, and the meerkat did this to our breathalyzer." Blubs said before pulling out a breathalyzer, revealing it was destroyed.

Roger chuckled.

"Six of one." Roger said before hiccuping.

"I find that hard to believe, try it again." said Wendy.

Later; Blubs had another breathalyzer out.

"Breath in." said Blubs.

Roger breathed into the breathalyzer.

Wendy became suspicious.

The breathalyzer exploded.

Everyone in the room became shocked.

"He wasn't kidding." said Wendy.

The three brothers approached Roger.

"Teach us your ways." said the oldest Marcus.

"Don't encourage me." said Roger.

**Interview Gag**

Roger smiply burped non stop.

**End Interview Gag **

The meerkat then passed out, but was grabbed by the three Corduroy boys.

Wendy sighed.

"Okay, let's put them to bed." said Wendy, "But take Roger's wingsuit off first."

The boys put Roger on the couch before putting a blanket over him and removed his wingsuit as Wendy started to drag her father off.

"Hey Wendy, where're we going?" said Manly Dan.

"To get some sleep." said Wendy.

"Now what?" said Deputy Durland.

The next day; Roger was sleeping before waking up groaning and with a hangover.

He groaned again and looked at Wendy who was sitting on a chair looking at him.

"Are we awake?" said Wendy.

"We're not sure, are we at your father's house?" said Roger.

"Yes we are." said Wendy.

"Then we're awake, but very confused." said Roger.

A can of red bull was placed in front of him.

"Drink that, you need the energy." said Wendy.

Roger grabbed the energy drink and popped it open before drinking some of it and sat up.

"You know that one scene from Dumbo where the elephant and his best friend/mentor mouse drank some water that was spiked with champagne, and they were seeing lots of pink elephents before waking up on a tree the next day?" said Roger.

Wendy nodded.

"Yes I do." She said.

"That's how I'm feeling right now. Like I woke up in a tree." said Roger.

Wendy is shocked.

"Wow." said Wendy.

Roger finished up the red bull.

"Another red bull please." said Roger.

Wendy smiled.

"Okay." said Wendy.

She walked off and returned with another can of red bull before putting it in front of Roger.

He smiled.

"Thanks." said Roger.

He opened it up and drank it all.

"I should just relax today, at least until I'm more consious." said Roger.

But then lumberjack clothes and an ax was placed on his lap and he saw Manly Dan.

"Okay boy, time for your training." said Manly Dan.

Roger was confused.

"Training, for what?" said Roger.

"That's what this whole weekend is for, to turn you into a man like me." said Manly Dan.

Roger is shocked.

**Interview Gag**

First was Wendy.

"Well I didn't see that coming." said Wendy.

Next was Roger who was screaming in shock.

Lastly was Manly Dan.

He was grinning crazy.

"He'll be tough when I'm through with him." said Manly Dan.

**End Interview Gag**

"I'm supposed to become tough over the weekend?" said Roger.

"Hey, my father made me very tough in less then a day." said Manly Dan.

"Well that must be why you both are estranged." said Roger.

Wendy nodded.

"Yep." said Wendy.

"Quite boy, weather you want to do this or not, you're stuck here since your wing suit is badly damaged from when we crashed into that brewery last night and got drunk like Dumbo and Timothy." said Manly Dan.

"Well I remember you being man enough to say you dress in drag and like the color pink." said Roger.

Manly Dan gasped.

"That was meant to be personal." said Manly Dan.

"Not when you tell it to someone you just met." said Roger.

Manly Dan groaned.

"Just come outside when you're ready." said Manly Dan.

He walked out of the house.

Roger turned to Wendy.

"How badly damaged is my wingsuit anyways?" said Roger.

Later; the two were looking at Roger's wingsuit and saw that the wings were ripped off, suit was falling apart, and it was sparking out a bit.

Roger whistled and picked up a wing.

"This'll put me back for a while, won't be able to repair this, I'm no genius like my cousin." said Roger.

"I know a guy." said Wendy, "New boss to where I work."

"The Mystery Shack." said Roger.

"Yep." said Wendy.

Roger saw the lumberjack clothes and put them on.

He smiled.

"Not bad." he said.

He then picked up the ax.

"Well, better get this over with." said Roger.


	3. Training

Outside the Corduroy house; Manly Dan and Roger were at the bottom of a branchless tree.

"Okay, here is your first lession." said Manly Dan.

He tossed an axe to the top of the tree and it stuck to it.

Roger noticed it.

"What am I supposed to do?" said Roger.

"If you can climb this tree with nothing but your bare hands to get an axe, you can chop down a tree." said Manly Dan.

"This kind of seems like it was taken from a movie." said Roger.

Manly Dan was looking at a Mulan DVD case and became shocked.

"Huh, what?" Manly Dan said before tossing the DVD away without Roger noticing, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

**Interview Gag**

"I do know what he's talking about, I got that one idea from Mulan." said Manly Dan.

**End Interview Gag**

Roger looked up the tree then at Manly Dan before looking back at the tree.

He jumped on the tree and grabbed hold of it.

But the meerkat fell off of it.

He jumped back onto the tree and tried to climb it, but couldn't.

Wendy's brothers were watching everything as Wendy came by and saw what was going on.

"Mulan?" said Wendy.

"Mulan." said her brothers.

"Typical." said Wendy.

Roger fell off the tree again.

He jumped on the tree again and stuck his claws into it.

But the meerkat slid down the tree before hitting the ground and turned to Manly Dan.

"You know that meerkat claw's are meant for digging right?" said Roger.

"Nope." Said Manly Dan.

"Yeah you need a regular cat for a climbing job." said Roger.

He jumped on the tree again and tried to climb it, but fell to the ground once more.

Wendy is mad.

"That never works." said Wendy.

"We'll get back on that." said Manly Dan.

Later; the two were at a river with lots of swimming fish.

"If you can grab a fish with only your hands, you can fish like a pro." said Manly Dan.

He darted his hand into the water before pulling it up, revealing a rainbow trout in his hand.

Roger looked at the river then at his hands before baring his claws out.

He darted his hand in the river before pulling it up, revealing he was holding Manly Dan's leg out of the water and that Manly Dan was body deep in the water.

Roger noticed it and chuckled nervously before setting the foot back in the water.

Wendy was watching everything from afar and looked at the readers.

"Something tells me he's going to need some help." said Wendy.

She walked off.

Back with Roger; he was still trying to grab a trout with his hands, but couldn't.

He growled in annoyance.

Wendy in her swimsuit and snorkel gear was under water close to Roger and grabbed a rainbow trout before holding it up as Roger managed to grab it.

Roger chuckled.

"Got it." said Roger.

**Interview Gag**

"Well that was easy, almost like someone was helping me out." said Roger.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; Manly Dan and Roger were on a cliff overlooking a small pool at the bottom of it.

Roger looked at Manly Dan.

"What am I supposed to do here?" said Roger.

"Dive into the pool below us blindly. Luckily, you'll hit the pool and not outside of it." said Manly Dan.

Roger looked down at the pool before jumping down.

At the bottom of the cliff; Wendy was looking up and did some thinking.

"Okay, so the shadow at the ground says that Roger will land in that area, but when you take the position of the sun into consideration, that'll put his landing area right about-"Wendy said before moving the pool over to an area away from Roger's shadow, "here."

She smiled.

"That should..." she started but hears a crashing sound, "Do it?"

She turned and saw Roger on the ground and became shocked and confused.

"Did anyone get the number of the bird that hit me?" said Roger.

Wendy helped him up to his feet.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Easy squeezy lemon peesy." said Roger and he fainted.

"Yeah he's fine." said Wendy.

She looked around and tossed Roger in the pool before walking away whistling.

Later; Manly Dan and Roger were at a tree and Manly Dan tossed a tomato up in the air before firing a bow and arrow at the tomato, making the arrow pierce the vegetable and hit the tree.

"What does this have to do with being a lumberjack?" said Roger.

Manly Dan smirked.

"To see your worth." said Manly Dan.

Roger pulled out a tomato and tossed it up in the air before firing an arrow of his own at the tomato, but it missed.

The meerkat groaned and tossed more tomatoes in the air before firing arrows at them but missed.

But Wendy hiding behind a tree grabbed one of the arrows and tomatoes before piercing the veg into the arrow and stuck it in a tree without anyone noticing.

"You got it." said Manly Dan.

Roger sighed.

Later; the two were next to a tree and Manly Dan managed to knock it down with just the swing of an axe.

"Try chopping down a tree with just one swing of your axe." said Manly Dan.

Roger who was holding an axe looked at another tree.

"One tree, one swing?" said Roger.

"Yep." said Manly Dan.

"Do you have any idea how weird that sounds? It's impossible." said Roger.

"Hey, I was able to do it, you just might be able to." said Manly Dan.

Roger sighed as Wendy appeared from behind him and took the axe from Roger's hand and replaced it with a lightsaber like axe before walking off without anyone noticing.

"Well, here goes." said Roger.

He then swung the axe through the tree with one swing before it tipped over and fell to the ground.

Roger was shocked.

"Huh, must not know my own strength." said Roger.

Manly Dan chuckled.

"Atta boy." said Manly Dan.

Later; the two were in a golf cart as Manly Dan was sitting in the passanger seat and Roger was in the drivers seat looking at a ramp that was set up on a cliff with a ramp on the other side of it.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me now. You want me to drive this thing over that ramp to the other side of this cliff?" said Roger.

"Yeah, even though this is a golf cart with not a lot of power, you might be able to do it." said Manly Dan.

They didn't know that huge bottle rocket fireworks were set up on both sides of the cart by Wendy who walked behind a tree with two fuses before lighting a lighter.

She sighed.

"If only there were another way." said Wendy.

She lit the fuse as Roger started driving the golf cart before the rockets ignited and flew over the ramp and over to the other side of the cliff.

"WHOOOOOOO, THIS IS AMAZING!" yelled Manly Dan.

Wendy sighed in relief as her brothers appeared.

"Hey what's going on?" said Gus.

Wendy turned to her brothers.

"Nothing, just attached some fireworks to a golf cart Dad and Roger were in to make sure it gets across the cliff to prove how manly Roger is." said Wendy.

The brothers nodded.

"Well that's great and all, but don't fireworks explode eventually?" said Kevin.

Wendy became shocked.

"Ooooh." said Wendy.

Roger and Manly Dan jumped out of the golf cart.

Everyone saw it and sighed.

"Oh thank goodness." said Wendy, "Nothing went wrong."

In another part of the forest; Poison Ivy and a venus fly trap like creature were having a picnic.

She smiled and sniffed the air.

"Oh yeah, this is good." said Poison Ivy.

"A picnic in Gravity Falls was the best idea ever." said the fly trap plant sounding like Dave Chappelle.

"And nothing can go wrong." said Poison Ivy.

The plant looked at something and became confused.

"Hey, a golf cart with fireworks on it." said the plant.

Poison Ivy became confused.

"Huh?" said Poison Ivy.

Then the same golf cart appeared before the fireworks exploded.

The explosion cleared off, revealing that Poison Ivy's hair was messed up and she was covered in soot.

"Ok that was weird." She said.

Then a piece of paper landed close to her.

The metahuman picked up the paper and looked at it.

"If lost, please return to the Corduroy household." Ivy read.

She then growled.

"The cruelness of such people." said Ivy.

"So what now Pamela?" said the plant, "Am I finally going to eat someone?"

"Not after you ate that boy I hired to water all my plants while I was in Arkham Jeff." said Ivy.

The plant known as Jeff sighed.

"I told you, he left after a week due to complaining about the working conditions." said Jeff.

But Poison Ivy glared at Jeff.

"You did eat him up." said Ivy.

"No I-"Jeff said before puking up a rotting corpse of a human child.

The plant blushed.

"Ok I ate him." He said.

"His parents will be mad." said Ivy.

"No they wont." Said Jeff and he threw up the corpses of the parents, "Don't worry I called the kids grandparents and they are raising their twin grandkids."

**Interview Gag**

"What I may be a man eating plant but even I do t eat babies I'm not a monster." saod Jeff.

**End Interview Gag**

Poison Ivy shivered.

"Don't want to imagine that." said Ivy.

She stood up.

Her plant was confused.

"So what now?" said Jeff.

"I'll find whoever ruined my picnic and bring harm." said Ivy.

"Can I eat the prime suspect?" said Jeff.

Ivy glared at the plant.

"No." said Ivy.

The plant is mad.

"I never get to have any fun anymore." said Jeff.

Ivy just rolled her eyes.

"Complain." said Ivy.

She walked off.


	4. Poison Ivy Kidnapping

In the Corduroy house; Roger and Manly Dan walked into the building laughing.

"Oh man, never thought I'd have that much fun." said Roger.

"I know right, you're a great guy." said Manly Dan.

Roger smiled.

"I am." said Roger.

Manly Dan nodded.

"Agreed." said Manly Dan.

The two then sat down on the couch.

"So what's in store tomorrow?" said Roger.

Dan was thinking.

"We could Egg the LOD's Place." said Dan.

"The Legion Of Dicks?" asked Roger.

Manly Dan groaned.

"No, Legion of Doom." said Manly Dan.

"That's biting the bullet there." said Roger.

Dan was confused.

"How so?" said Dan.

"Leigon of Doom, they're the most dangerous villains in the world." said Roger.

"And yet Harley Quinn Quinn and her crew are in there." said Manly Dan.

"Different universe in a TV show." said Roger.

Manly Dan did some thinking.

"Oh yeah." said Manly Dan.

A knocking sound was heard.

Manly Dan walked over to the door and opened it up, causing a root to pin him to the wall.

"WHAT THE!" Shouted Manly Dan.

Poison Ivy entered the house and she was mad.

"Which one of you is Corduroy?" said Ivy.

Roger pointed to Manly Dan.

The lumberjack groaned.

"What a way to throw me under a bus." said Manly Dan.

Roger looked at Manly Dan.

"Hey I don't want to, but this is Poison Ivy, a plant lover and whatever she's up to you might've done it." said Roger.

"Your golf cart with fireworks ruined my very peaceful picnic." said Ivy.

Manly Dan is shocked.

"Oh boy." said Manly Dan.

Roger became confused.

"Fireworks, is that why we were able to get across that gorge?" said Roger.

Ivy looked confused.

"Don't follow." said Ivy.

She then glared at Manly Dan.

"You're coming with me." said Ivy.

She left the house as the roots took Manly Dan away before closing the door.

**Interview Gag**

"Yeah I'm going to make him pay." said Ivy.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; Wendy entered the house with Roger's backpack.

"Well Soos couldn't fix this thing up so-"Wendy said before turning around and becoming shocked, "Duah."

She was looking at a very shocked Roger who had drank 43 cups of coffee and was on his 44th.

"What the hell is this?" said Wendy.

"I just saw something very shocking. Poison Ivy showed up and kidnapped your father for ruining her picnic." said Roger.

He finished the cup of coffee and started on another.

He then sighed.

"But it was my fault for throwing him under the bus." He said.

Wendy became confused.

"How so?" said Wendy.

"We were just driving a golf cart around and drove it over a cliff, then next thing you know, it blows up and ruins Ivy's picnic due to it having lots of fireworks on it." said Roger.

Wendy became shocked.

"Oooh, yeah that one's on me, I put those fireworks on the golf cart." said Wendy.

Roger became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Roger.

"This whole day, I've been sticking around on the sidelines watching as you were failing every one of my dads challenges, so I wound up making sure you passed every single one as possible." said Wendy.

"Why would you do that?" said Roger.

"Because I'm worried about you. I don't want to see anything happen to you. You complete me." said Wendy.

Roger sighed.

"You complete me too, but I don't need anyone watching over me all the time, I've done very well taking care of my step sister due to my mother and her loving always arguing with my father and his lover every day." said Roger.

Wendy nodded.

"I know." said Wendy.

Roger walked over to his backpack and sighed.

"I can't even do anything right, I ain't my cousin. I'm unable to build anything like he can, fight like him, or have any athletic prowless like him. I'm just a guy who's stuck in his shadow." said Roger.

"You're right, you're no Meek Meerkat, you're Roger Meerkat, you just got to find your own way of doing things." said Wendy.

"But how? I wouldn't know how to do that." Roger said before kicking his backpack.

The backpack started moving around a bit before spurting out a machine similar to the suit maker from Spider Man Far From Home.

The two looked at it in shock.

"I don't believe it." said Roger.

"Me neither." said Wendy.

Then two canisters of stuff rolled out of the machine.

Roger picked them each up and looked at the labels.

"Vibranium and nanobots." said Roger.

He then smirked.

Later; he had the song What's Up Danger playing and was messing with lots of holographic images.

Wendy then moved an image of Roger's wingsuit over to him.

Roger moved an image of a helmet with a visor over to the wingsuit image and placed it where the head should go.

He then drew out some holographic image of the Turbo Man suit from Jingle All the Way out on the wingsuit before he and Wendy looked at it and did some thinking.

The two smiled.

Roger then made a holographic image of a blue beetle like scarab before putting the new suit into the scarab and pushed an icon labeled print.

The machine then started making the scarab.

He smirked.

The machine finished working on the scarab before ejecting it out.

Wendy grabbed hold of the scarab as Roger took his shirt off.

The tomboy then placed the scarab on Roger's back before it started fusing to him.

The meerkat groaned in pain and walked out of the house as his new armor started to appear on him.

The armor then fully appeared on him.

The meerkat then did a superhero landing pose on the ground as his wings emerged from the suit.

He smirked.

"Like Iron Man and Baymax." He said.

His wings jetpack started firing before he flew into the air.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Roger.

Wendy watched everything and shook her head with a smile.

"Maybe I should make one for my self." She said.

She looked at the soot maker and the two canisters and did some thinking.

Later; she had an arc reactor similar to Tony Stark's nanotech suit in her hands.

She then placed the arc reactor on her chest before tapping it as her own armor appeared around her.

The armor looked like Pepper Potts's Rescue armor, but with hawk wings and a beak on the helmet.

Inside the helmet; she grinned.

"Let's see what this thing can do." said Wendy.

The suit started shooting exhaust, but it buried her neck deep into the ground.

"Whoops, thing's in reverse." said Wendy.

The suit then flew into the air.

Roger was still flying in the air and started hovering.

A beeping sound emerged from his visor.

"Alert, incoming boagy." said a voice similar to the G1 version of Wheeljack.

Roger became confused.

"Incoming boagy?" said Roger.

Then Wendy flew by, making the meerkat spin around.

He was shocked.

"What the heck?" said Roger.

Roger groaned before vomiting.

"I hope it didn't hit anyone or anything." He said.

On the ground; Joker was shooting at lots of people all over the place.

He laughed evilly and looked up, but lots of Roger's vomit fell into his mouth.

He gagged.

"OH GOD, IT'S IN MY MOUTH! MY MOUTH WAS OPEN!" yelled Joker.

Everyone saw this and laughed.

"That's it I'm heading home and trying to get this fast out of my mouth." He said and left.

Joker growled in anger before vomiting up Roger's vomit.

"I hope it doesn't go on VillainTube." He said.

However in Arkham; all the villains and guards were watching Joker's incident while laughing.

"AWESOME!" yelled Scarecrow.

**Interview Gag**

First was Mad Hatter.

"Brilliant, the greatest gets his just desserts." said Mad Hatter.

Next was Two Face.

He grinned.

"That was hilarious." He said.

Next was Scarface and Ventriloquist.

"I don't know why that's so cruel." said Ventriloquist.

"I LOVED IT!" yelled Scarface.

Lastly was a guard.

He was laughing his ass off.

"Ok that was so funny." said the guard.

**End Interview Gag**

The inmates and guards were still laughing.

"Ok that's hilarious." said a guard.

"I know." Said Killer Croc.

Everyone looked at Killer Croc.

"Shouldn't you be in Blackgate Penitentiary?" said Two Face.

"Yeah prisons for me to be in are very confusing." said Killer Croc.


	5. Stopping Poison Ivy

In a plant like palace; Manly Dan was dangling over Jeff.

"Let me eat him, let me eat him." said Jeff.

"No." said Ivy.

Jeff groaned.

"COME ON IVY IM HUNGRY!" He shouted angry.

"Still no." said Ivy.

**Interview Gag**

"I never get any food anymore." said Jeff.

**End Interview Gag**

Ivy turned to Manly Dan.

"Now you will pay." She said.

Manly Dan gasped.

"You don't want to make me pay, I smell terrible." said Manly Dan, "I haven't showered in months."

Ivy was confused.

"Wait what?" She asked, "Ok I may look evil and I am but all I want is for you to cook food for a picnic."

Manly Dan became mad.

"Never, I'll never cook for you." said Manly Dan.

But then Ivy blew a kiss of her spores on Manly Dan.

"Yes babe." said Manly Dan.

Poison Ivy smiled.

"That's more like it." She said.

Later; Manly Dan was making lots of salad.

"That's right, show me some love." said Ivy.

"I still think I should eat him." said Jeff.

Ivy glared at Jeff and sets Jeff on fire.

"You made me fireproof." said Jeff.

Ivy rolled her eyes.

But then a crashing sound was heard, shocking the two as the fire from Jeff disappeared.

Then Roger landed on the ground before glaring at Ivy.

"Hold it right there Ivy." said Roger.

A tree then fell over next to him.

"I apologize for that." said Roger.

Ivy is mad.

"You ruined my second picnic." said Ivy.

She then attacked Roger.

But the attack was blocked with a wing.

"Now you this man'll die." said Ivy.

"Wait, it's not him you want, it's me you want." said Roger.

Ivy became confused.

"Huh?" said Ivy.

"I'm the one who was driving." said Roger.

"Oh, well that changes everything. YOU DIE!" yelled Ivy.

Roger gulped.

But then Wendy crashed into the area before landing on the ground groaning in pain.

"Do you know this person?" said Ivy.

"No I don't." said Roger.

The helmet then disappeared, revealing Wendy's head as she stood up.

"Nevermind, I know her." said Roger.

Ivy groaned in anger.

"Each of you will die. Dear, kill them." said Ivy.

Manly Dan nodded.

"Yes master." He said.

He ran to the heroes in anger, but Roger held a hand up and a blaster appeared in his hand before shooting Manly Dan, sending him back a few feet.

"Dude, that's my father." said Wendy.

"Well I've got to defend myself somehow, even if the attacker is being brainwashed." said Roger.

"Good point." Said Wendy.

Manly Dan growled and tackled Roger to the ground.

But the meerkat stood up and blocked a punch with his wings.

This caused Manly Dan to be more angry.

"Respect your elders." said Manly Dan.

"You're not doing this on your free will, you're being controlled." said Roger.

"SNAP OUT OF IT DAD!" shouted Wendy.

"My master is the smoking hot plant lady." said Manly Dan.

"Won't argue with how hot she is, but she's infected you with her spores." said Roger.

But then he was grabbed by a vine and pulled to Ivy.

"Wanna wiff of them?" said Ivy.

She blew a mind control spore kiss to Roger.

But luckily; a gas mask appeared over his mouth and nose.

"Sorry Ivy but no dice." He said.

Ivy became mad.

"FRED GET THAT MEERKAT!" She ordered.

"MY NAME IS JEFF!" yelled Jeff.

"WHATEVER!" She shouted

The plant leaped towards Roger.

But Roger punches him sending the evil plant crashing out of the window.

Ivy became shocked.

"I JUST CREATED HIM LAST WEEK!" yelled Ivy.

"IM OK!" shouted the plant.

Ivy sighed.

"Oh thank goodness." said Ivy.

But she was hit by a laser blast by Wendy.

"YOWZA!" She shouted

She glared at Wendy.

"Never harm a lady." said Ivy.

"It's a lady that's harming you." said Wendy.

"She has a point." said Manly Dan.

Roger then fired some water into Manly Dan's face.

The muscle man is shocked.

He growled in anger.

"You no good." said Manly Dan.

The meerkat kicked Manly Dan in the groin.

He grabbed his privates and groaned.

"MY BABIES!" yelled Manly Dan.

Ivy became mad.

"Don't just stand there, finish them off." said Ivy.

"Sorry babe, bro's before hoes." said Manly Dan.

"I find that statement very cruel in so many ways." said Roger.

The Women are mad at Manly Dan.

"Not cool." said Ivy.

"Also, I ain't cooking for you anymore." said Manly Dan.

Ivy is shocked.

"Wait what?" She asked.

"Yeah, the effect of your spores has worn out." said Manly Dan.

He then smirked.

"And you will pay." He said and punches Ivy.

"You hit a girl." said Ivy, "Why?"

"I'm manly, that's why." said Manly Dan.

He punches her again.

But Harley Quinn showed up and she was mad.

"HEY NO ONE HITS MY BEST FRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" She shouted.

"You're friend is nuts." said Wendy.

Harley scoffed.

"She ain't that nuts." said Harley.

"She nearly tried to harm us because I ruined her picnic." said Roger.

Harley became shocked.

"Okay I can understand why I would flip out for that reason." said Harley, "But Red doing it?"

Ivy looked at her best friend.

"They had it coming." said Ivy.

"Maybe, but I'm usually the one with childish reasons." said Harley.

The two resumed talking to each other.

"Quick, while they're distracted, let's leave." said Roger.

The heroes left the place without the villains noticing.

"Let's just take care of these guys and-"Ivy said before looking around to see the heroes are gone, "They're gone."

She groaned.

"Everytime." said Ivy.

Harley gulped.

"So wanna have that picnic?" She asked.

Ivy smiled.

"Sure." She said.


	6. Story Ends

The next day; Roger without any clothes on walked out of the house and looked at the tree with the axe still on top of it.

He jumped on the tree and dug his claws into it before falling off.

The meerkat looked at the claw marks and did some thinking.

He then dug his claws into the tree sideways before he began climbing the tree.

Marcus came out yawning before seeing everything.

He became shocked and knocked on the house.

"Guys, you gotta see this." said Marcus.

The Corduroy children exited the house and saw everything.

"I don't believe it." said Gus.

"No kidding, it looks like a meerkat is defying nature." said Kevin.

Roger nearly slipped but kept his grip on the tree.

The meerkat growled and resumed climbing.

"Come on, come on, you got this." said Wendy.

Roger kept on climbing up the tree before reaching the top and pulled the axe from out of it.

"Whoo hoo, I've done it, I got the axe." said Roger.

He dropped the axe and wrapped himself around the tree before becoming confused.

"Now to get down from here. But how?" said Marcus.

"Slide like a fireman." said Marcus.

Roger did some thinking before sliding down the tree as lots of loud rubbing sounds were heard.

Everyone winced and covered their ears.

"POLE BURNS, IT HURTS SO BAD!" yelled Roger.

He kept on sliding down before reaching the bottom.

"OH CHRIST THAT'S BAD!" yelled Roger.

He then plopped down on his back.

"I need to lay on my back for a while." He said.

Manly Dan walked out of the house yawning.

"Why is everyone out here?" said Manly Dan.

He then saw Roger.

"And why is he lying on his back?" said Manly Dan.

Roger then held up the axe.

Manly Dan whistled.

"Wow, you actually pulled it off." said Manly Dan.

"Sure did Bender." said Roger.

"I'm called Manly Dan." said Manly Dan.

"I know, I'm just a little worn out from the very intense pole burn I got." said Roger.

Manly Dan nodded.

"Okay." said Manly Dan.

He then picked up Roger.

"I like you, you'll make for a great Corduroy one day." said Manly Dan.

Roger nodded.

"I'll bet." said Roger.

The whole story then flashed forward to Roger and Wendy telling the story to Meek and Luna.

"And so, I'm on Manly Dan's good side, we find out of your predicament and you know the rest." said Roger.

"There a reason you waited till now to say you upgraded your wingsuit and you were using the prototype and Wendy didn't bust her armor out during that Smashing New Years fic me and Luna didn't appear in?" said Meek.

Roger nodded.

"Poor judgement." said Roger.

"We can tell." said Luna.

"Even on my part." said Wendy.

Roger pulled out a banjo and started playing it.

Wendy saw this and smiled.

"You had that with you the whole time, didn't you?" said Wendy.

"It's a hobby." said Roger.

The two laughed.


End file.
